The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for inducing controlled stressed behavior in animals, such as enhanced eating, drinking, mating, maternal or the like behaviors.
It is well known that when an animal is subject to a stressful condition, the animal will attempt to behave in a way which will alleviate the stress. Studies have indicated that a number of specific behaviors such as eating, drinking, mating, and maternal behaviors tend to reduce stress in animals, and that a stressed animal will partake in one or more of these behaviors depending on which behaviors are made available. It is important to understand that these stress reducing behaviors are not learned behaviors but appear to be inherent to all animals. As a result, a number of specific behaviors can be predictably induced in a stressed animal. For example, an animal which would not normally be eating could be induced to eat by subjecting the animal to stress and making food available. Therefore, a need has been created for an effective and economical means for inducing stressed behavior in animals.
The present invention was developed to address this need by providing an effective and economical method and apparatus for inducing controlled stressed behavior in animals.